Like A Fool
by Fruitlessberry
Summary: Kagome hated him. He was perfect. The perfect son. The perfect brother. The perfect ninja. He was utterly disgusting. She wanted him gone. But what did Itachi want?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Preface

Tears were clouding her vision, running down her dirt covered cheeks in torrents as she choked and coughed in a painful gurgle. The air was thick, polluted with smoke and hard to breath in. A fire has broken out, devouring the former peaceful village and its inhabitants in a blazing heat of red, yellow and blue. The digusting smell of burned flesh invaded her senses and bile rose up her throat, threating to spill through. Gnawing on her lip so _hard_ she actually drew blood; the raven haired child clutched her kunai until her knuckles turned white.

'Don't worry. Everything is alright. It's alright. _Alright_.' She chanted in her mind, legs trembling furiously.

"**Kagome**." A voice. Who?

She couldn't take her eyes off the area. Her mind was whirling, yet no comprehensible sentence could be formed out of her thoughts. All of this. It was too much for a nine year old to handle. During her frozen state she almost missed the nearing chakra signature. If it hadn't been for her activated Kekkei Genkai she would probably be one of those lifeless bodies. She swallowed the non-existent salvia in her mouth. It protected her.

Almost as if being controlled Kagome took on a defence stance, legs crouched, kunai drawed and Sharingan eyes narrowed as she idily awaited her prey's next action.

"**Nee-san**?" So familiar.

The 'prey' was male.

He was grinning, waving his arms around once he had stopped and leaned his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He was only a few metres away and appeared to be relieved? Why would he be relieved? His mouth was moving, but Kagome couldn't make out the words. Frowning at her lack of response he took a step forward and her body reacted on instinct.

His eyes widened. She wouldn't- SLASH

"**Kagome-nee-san**?"

The in blood drenched kunai slipped through her fingers, clattering to the ground. She stared at her hands, heart pounding in her chest, blood rushing rapidly through her system, then back at the dead body lying under her tiny frame. Her eyes widened. She knew him. How could she not?

**"Nee-san, please."**

Clutching her head Kagome took a fist of black hair, twisting it in her hold as she looked down at him, his lifeless eyes staring right back. Unblinking. Her eyes watered, her body trembled, no words could ever describe the stabbing pain and unbearable guilt she felt at that precise moment.

She had killed him.

Inuyasha.

Opening her mouth, inhaling the smoke filled air, an ear-splitting scream escaped her dry lips as-

"NEE-SAN!"

Kagome jolted upwards. Heart beating furiously- breath ragged- the now eleven year old couldn't help but let a bitter smile grace her lips once she realized where she was and what had happened. The darkness of her room unlashed a bitter-sweet feeling. So many memories were bond to it. Running a hand through her drenched hair, her eyes softened at the nostalgic feeling in her gut.

It was all because of _him_.

Of course she would have another nightmare. Of course she would never be able to forget him. Every night he haunted her. Every night he was reminding her of what she had done. He was her fist kill. Her first love. She would never be able to forget him, he wouldn't allow it.

A small, puny hand touched her cheek. She blinked, mouth parted in suprise, before raising her head. She stared. Those emotionless eyes. There was only one person who could have such utterly disgusting eyes.

"Itachi?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the prologue. Want more? Review. xD**


	2. Chapter 1:

**A/N: I'm so happy. 7 Reviews. Heh. It makes me want to continue writing. Though I know many of you haven't reviewed yet. Yes, I _see_ you. O/_\O**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

She stared at her little brother in shock. He was in _her_ room, on _her_ lap, touching _her_ cheek.

Why?

Kagome swallowed.

The sudden urge to vomit was oh so tempting. Weak. Vulnerable. That's how she felt when meeting his gaze, when looking at those onyx orbs which were staring right back, unblinking, with no single emotion being displayed. He was the perfect ninja, the perfect son.

Her eyes cautiously observed him.

Itachi, she noted during her silent observation, was a lot smaller than her. A light weight. Kagome almost, _almost_ didn't notice his precense if it hadn't been for the hand on her face. A hand which, the more time passed by, left an uncomfortable burning on her skin.

He-he was touching her..

Kagome bit her lip, disgust and distain coursing through her body at the close proximity of her five year old baby brother.

As if he could sense her discomfort, the little pest retraced his hand and continued staring.

Kagome balled a fist under the silk sheets, breathing through her nose whilst swallowing the bile in her throat. He was still staring, gaze unwavering, solely focused on her as if weighing her reaction. Perspiration appeared on her forehead, running down her neck in a cold line.

Flexing her stiff fingers, the eleven year old desperately tried to avoid those questioning eyes in fear of what she would see.

Itachi was much more mature than any children at his age. That's why he must have known Kagome didn't like being touched. He _knew_ but that didn't stop him. After all he was a child, a genius, but still nothing but an innocent child. That's what Kagome had to tell herself each day when meeting his gaze, when smiling and hugging him infront of her parents, when acting like she truly _cared _about his well-being.

He had obtained everything, _everything_ she ever wanted and dreamed of without even trying. It was unfair. Why couldn't she have been born a boy?

No one ever looked at the female Uchiha. Not when she graduated from the academy at age eight. Not when she mastered the Sharingan a year later. Not _even_ when she managed to pass the Chunin exams a few days ago.

No one cared.

Every eye in the room was always fixed on_ him_. After all, he was Itachi Uchiha. The first male child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He was so important that the very same moment he left her mother's womb, Kagome was cast aside like a used kunai. It was at that time she finally realized the ugly truth.

A female could never take over the clan.

It didn't matter she was born first_,_ it didn't matter she trained till the point of collapse, it didn't matter she would _die_ for her family, with Itachi's birth Kagome's chances of reaching her goal were turned to dust. Everything she had done so far meant nothing.

"Kagome-nee-san." His voice quiet, but suprisingly strong echoed in her ears like a bitter-sweet melody.

She blinked before smiling and patting his head affectionately. She completely forget he was in her room.

How ironic.

"What is it?" Running her finger through his uncombed bangs, Kagome waited.

He didn't answer, though he _did_ lean his head against her chest, wrapping his small, puny hands around her waist in a firm grip. Itachi was a child of few words, that much she knew. He would rather express himself physically than verbally. Today was no different.

"You have trouble sleeping?" She asked with a close-eyed smile as he snuggled himself deeper in her arms.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." **Lie. **"It will be alright." **No, it won't. **"I'm here for you." **Disgusting.**

Itachi, as anticipated, didn't respond only tightened his hold. Times like these made him almost look _human_.

Kagome continued patting, soothing him in what she thought must have been seen as a 'comforting' gesture, while in truth it was anything but. The raven-haired girl was tempted, tempted to wrap her finger around his tiny neck, while he was vulnerable, and squeeze his throat- cut of his air ressource- until he would turn a purple-ish blue, cough and choke on his own salvia.

But she didn't.

She was tempted, not stupid.

Instead of pursuing her wishes, which were not as innocent as one might assume, Kagome lifted a blinking Itachi from her lap, tugging him with her under the warm sheets while gently holding him in her arms. Brushing a few stray black strands out of his face, the older girl placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, little brother."

His only response was buring himself deeper in her neck, clinging on to her like his life depended on it.

Kagome grimaced. This will be a long night for her, for sure.

* * *

"Good morning, Okaa-san."

"Ohayou, Kagome. Breakfast has already been prepared, take your time." A very burly Mikoto announced, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. The bright smile on her face was contagious. She seemed to be in high spirits despite her late pregnancy and the absence of her husband.

Fugaku was attending an very important meeting within the council in which the fate of the Five Great Shinobi Countries was being discussed. The War has managed to tear apart former allies, those who have been friends were now enemies, waiting for the perfect moment to attack Konoha. New rules had to be formed to prevent another violent conflict.

That's why Kagome was still at home and not out with her team completing missions. Nothing has been decided yet, it would be foolish and suicidal to let a team of Chunins- with no supervisor- anywhere near the border. Kagome would have to wait, though it didn't bother her. She wasn't _that_ impatient to get away from home.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, Kaa-san, it might hurt the baby too if you're not careful enough." Kagome reminded as she sat down and took a hold of her chop sticks.

Slapping her hands together and whispering a short 'Itadakimasu' she started eating.

"I know, I know." Her mother laughed with her hands protectively placed over her huge belly. "But I enjoy making meals, it keeps my mind off from...other things. "

"You worry too much."

Kagome said in between her potion rice, earning a reprimanding look from Mikoto and a twitch of her lip for talking with a full mouth. Her eldest, Mikoto noted, never really cared much for table manners. She wondered from whom she picked up such a bad habit.

The burly woman sighed, rubbing her tired eye lids with the tip of her finger. It was quite a mystery as to why siblings could be so different.

While Kagome could come across as childish and flippant, her youngest boy, Itachi was the exact opposite. He was quiet and a bit of a thinker. A trait he must have inherited from herself. Mikoto furrowed her brows. Speaking of Itachi, shouldn't he be awake by now?

"Kagome, dear, have you seen your brother? Usually he's not that late for breakfast, hopefully nothing bad happened. Perhaps I should-" her rambling was luckily put to an end.

"First of all, Kaa-san, as I've said before you _worry_ too much." The raven haired teen pointed out as she finished her last bite, placing down her chop sticks neatly next to the empty bowl of rice.

She was a fast eater.

"And secondly I don't think you should move around too much, the baby, remember? I wouldn't mind waking him up." Picking up her bowl and carrying the dish to the sink, Kagome started cleaning- aware of watchful eyes following her very steps.

The water was running over her skin, splashing, whirling around and filling the sink with its fluid content, seemingly the only noise in the large room besides the occasionally 'tick' of the clock. Kagome's former stiff shoulders lost quite a bit of their tension.

She was fond of such peaceful moments where she could put her worries into the back of her mind and just relax. It was a rare occurence to see Kagome at ease, but that made it even more precious.

However every beautiful moment had to end eventually.

"You're such a wonderful older sister. No wonder Itachi adores you." Mikoto's eyes softened as she sat down, elbows carefully resting on the table.

Kagome froze and nearly let the bowl in her hand drop to the floor. An indescribeable large amount of guilt had suddenly attacked her senses and her face twisted almost painfully into a blank mask of indifference.

She felt like vomiting.

Hearing her own Mother talk like that, it made her sick to the stomach. A wonderful sister? She couldn't be possibly talking about her, could she?

No, it had to be a mistake.

"You exaggerate."

"I'm not." The older woman retorted with a shake of her head, rubbing small circles over her stomach as a soft smile played on her lips. " You may don't realise but each time you've been on a mission, Itachi would always ask 'Where is Kagome-nee?' or 'Is she home, yet?' with the cute little blink and tilt of his head. He's so adorable!"

"R-Really?"

Mikoto hummed before walking up to her daughter at a slow pace. She didn't want to endanger the baby. With both hands resting on Kagome's shoulder, Mikoto lightly shoved the girl away from the sink, taking over her duty in cleaning dirty plates.

"I can do the rest." She said, but quickly added when seeing her daughter's disapproving look.

" That much won't hurt me, Kagome, I'm a mother of two and aware of my physical limit. You go up to your little brother and see if he's awake, Itachi must be already missing you dearly."

Kagome breathed through her nose, said a quick thanks through gritted teeth and dashed up the stairs to her room.

Mikoto, having noticed her daughter's fast departure, blinked and smiled as she felt Sasuke moving inside her belly. She rubbed her huge stomach with utmost care and soothingly whispered to the unborn baby.

"Kagome is a good girl, isn't she?" Kick. "I know, Sasuke, I know. Don't worry, soon you will be able to play with your siblings."

Kick. " Oh my!"

Kick.

**Kick**. " You sure are impatient."

* * *

**I know, a short chapter. Well. What do you think, how should it continue? I need inspiration, ideas.**


End file.
